


дворняга

by aneurysm



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneurysm/pseuds/aneurysm
Summary: когда кенни не улыбается, крэйгу даже не хочется съездить ему по роже.





	дворняга

**Author's Note:**

> блять?????

когда лицо кенни не разукрашено синяками и не покрыто царапинами с воспаленными краями, его даже можно назвать красивым.

когда на его кистях не цветут гематомы и не торчат выбитые суставы пальцев, их даже можно назвать изящными.

когда кенни не улыбается, крэйгу даже не хочется съездить ему по роже.

— завязывай ходить с раскрашенной физиономией, — говорит он, сидя на бортике ванной, — подружкам своим разонравишься.

маккормик хочет усмехнуться, но разбитая губа болит и получается кривая гримаса, будто ему только что заехали по яйцам.

в такие моменты, крэйг думает, что издалека кенни не дадут и пятнадцати, а вот вблизи, когда видишь эти глаза цвета я затрахался так жить, то все тридцать и все его.

такеру приходится самому подносить к окровавленному рту сигарету, потому что на одной руке у кенни выбит сустав, а костяшки другой выглядят так, словно их пропустили через мясорубку. 

разумеется, кенни мог бы справиться сам. без него. своими очередными резервными запасами моральных сил. и размеры этого самого резерва волновали крэйга чуть ли не с самого начала, потому что, если однажды маккормик скажет: «дело труба, ребят», это будет означать конец света.

— у тебя рожа такая, будто это тебя отпиздили, — говорит кенни.

— на свою посмотри, — шипит в ответку крэйг.

и кенни бы обязательно посмотрел, зеркало в метре от него, но боится получить сердечный приступ в столь раннем возрасте.

такер не собирается с ним возиться, тащить со дна, вытирать с кафеля в ванной кровь, объяснять что-либо. он ему не мамка. маккормик взрослый мальчик, сам разберется.

маккормик взрослый мальчик и сам решит, насколько его ещё хватит.  
как существовать без него, крэйг тоже придумает как-нибудь сам.

например, заведет собаку. подберет с улицы хромую дворняжку, назовет её кенни и даже не заметит разницы. 

будет по-прежнему готовить на двоих, говорить: «меня дома ждёт кенни», занимать только половину дивана, а потом, когда дворняга повторит судьбу своего предшественника, сходит за верёвкой в хозяйственный магазин и наконец-то получит ачивку за успешный суицид.

это действительно похоже на хреновую пиратскую сборку видеоигры, в которой над маккормиком вечно мигает кислотная надпись: «проёбано» вместо имени персонажа. такер думает, что на него, как на пачку с сигаретами, надо было клеить предупреждение: «осторожно, приводит к краху нервной системы и болезням сердца». 

крэйг бы тогда затормозил.

наверное.

а потом всё равно бы приволок к себе эту дворнягу, чтобы она пачкала шерстяной ковер кровью и курила с его рук.

— в химчистку ковер отнесешь, — такер бросает бычок в унитаз и смотрит на чужие искалеченные руки.

— хорошо.

когда кенни не улыбается, как сейчас, крейгу даже хочется его поцеловать.

и плевал он, что губа разбита, маккормик сам в этом виноват, крэйгу сейчас не до его комфорта, он закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть синяка на его скуле, и проводит языком по зубам — одного нижнего не хватает, кенни с шипением обнимает его чуть менее покалеченной рукой и они оба грохаются с бортика в ванную.

когда крэйг перестает поочередно материться то на чугун, то на маккормика, он слышит хриплый смех под ухом. 

кенни смеется.

по подбородку у него стекает кровь.


End file.
